Un Nuevo Boxtroll
by Writer65
Summary: Fan-Fic de la nueva película de Laika, Los Boxtrolls. Un poco de la perspectiva de Pez la noche en que rescato a Huevo.


**Okey, no puedo creer que aún no haya una sección para **_**Los Boxtrolls**_**, es una gran película, muchos podrán decir que no es tan buena como **_**Coraline **_**o **_**ParaNorman**_**, en lo personal a mí me gustó mucho como esas dos, aunque si siento que le falto ese tono de oscuridad que hizo a las dos primeras tan geniales, como sea, después de ver la película quise escribir algo sobre ella, quería que fuera un HuevoXWinnie, pero como no se me ocurría nada decidí hacerlo sobre la relación Pez-Huevo y aquí está el resultado:**

Pez había regresado a la cueva con el niño en brazos, lo que acababa de pasar había sido, una miseria, el único humano al que no habían temido, el único que los había recibido con los brazos abiertos, había sido asesinado por los monstruos de sombrero rojo, y ahora tenía a su hijo en brazos, y el pequeño no paraba de llorar, y además su llegada había provocado el temor de todos, los Boxtrolls habían temido a los humanos desde que estos los habían perseguido con palos y antorchas cuando se revelaron hace unos años atrás, por eso se escondían de ellos, porque no querían ser dañados.

Pero Pez sabía que el inventor y su hijo eran diferentes, el hombre había logrado ver su talento, un talento que ambos compartían, algo con que relacionarse, incluso él y Zapato se habían sentido muy a gusto con él, ellos le enseñaban cosas al inventor que él no sabía, y el a ellos, era un intercambio de conocimientos, algo a lo que los Boxtrolls no estaban acostumbrados, ya que solo convivían entre ellos mismos, era una experiencia muy agradable, y tal vez pudiera significar el inicio de la unión de dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero después de lo sucedido, lo dudaba, además ahora esa no era su mayor preocupación, sino encontrar la forma de consolar al niño y conseguir que todos se calmaran.

Al menos el niño había llegado con una caja, eso era bueno, el pequeño seguía llorando, a Pez no le gustaba ver las lágrimas bajar por esas tiernas y delicadas mejillas.

-Shhhh-dijo Pez mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos y tarareaba una linda canción de cuna.

Pez a veces solía encontrar discos de música humana, le parecían fascinantes, aunque no pudiera entender muchas de las palabras, pero parecían surtir efecto en el chiquillo, quien había dejado de llorar y se había llevado el dedo a la boca, Pez nunca había visto una cosa tan linda en su vida, aunque no fuera como el, sentía que eran como uno solo, no importaba si fueran diferentes, iba a cuidar al niño como si fuera su propio hijo, como un Boxtroll de verdad, después de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

Cuando los llantos se calmaron, y al ver que Pez lo estaba meciendo entre sus brazos, los otros Boxtrolls salieron de sus cajas y se acercaron al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-No peligroso-dijo Pez sin despegar la vista del pequeño.

Todos le echaron un vistazo y quedaron encantados con su lindura.

-Huevo-Pez noto que en la caja en la que estaba el niño decía Huevo, entonces ese sería su nombre, Huevo-Se llama Huevo.

Huevo bostezo y todos dijeron "Aww"

Un nuevo Boxtroll había llegado a casa.

_Come, stop your crying,_

_It will be all right._

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you_

_From all around you._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel._

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain._

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong._

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_We'll show them together._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be in my heart, always,_

_Always…_


End file.
